Hidup dan Kehidupan
by Zefanya Elric 15
Summary: "—karena hidup tidak dijalani hanya selama kau merasa senang, melainkan hidup adalah suatu kewajiban mutlak." RnR please.


**Hidup dan Kehidupan**

**Discleamer: Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

**Warning: ooc, typo, etc. No romance! Don't like don't read, don't flame!**

**Summary: "—karena hidup tidak dijalani hanya selama kau merasa senang, melainkan hidup adalah suatu kewajiban mutlak."**

**A/N: hanya sebuah fic pendek yang ditulis karena Zef lagi ingin nulis sesuatu yang terkesan puitis (walau enggak). Lagi gak ada niat untuk bikin romance. Terserah mau dianggap kayak mana sama pembaca**

**Enjoy!**

**~oOo~**

_Jika kehidupanku diumpamakan dengan benda, akan jadi apakah aku ini?_

_Mungkinkah sebuah onggokan sampah di pinggir jalan?_

_Atau seekor semut yang selalu diinjak dan diabaikan?_

.

.

.

"Hei, Mikasa, apa yang kau tulis?" Kedua iris hijau milik pemuda itu melirik ke sebuah buku catatan kecil yang terletak di atas meja.

Mikasa berusaha menyembunyikan buku itu, namun tangan pemuda itu terlanjur mengambilnya. Pemuda itu membacanya dengan teliti, layaknya seorang profesor yang sedang membaca buku refrensi.

Mendadak ia melempar buku catatan itu ke meja. "Apa maksudnya itu?"

"Tidak, Eren, hanya saja—" ia menunduk. "—aku hanya memikirkan tentang sebuah kehidupan."

"Bukan itu yang kumaksud." Eren mendudukkan dirinya di depan Mikasa. "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir bahwa kau tak lebih dari onggokan sampah di pinggir jalan?"

"Aku tiba-tiba saja mengingat hari di mana aku kehilangan orangtuaku.. hari di mana kau menyelamatkanku.. dan hari di mana tanganku telah merenggut nyawa seseorang." Ia menatap kedua tangannya, tangan kecil yang takkan bisa dipercaya pernah melakukan suatu perbuatan keji.

Eren bertopang dagu, "Itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan apa yang kutanyakan. Lagipula, untuk apa kau menyesal karena telah membunuh penjahat seperti itu?"

Mikasa menghela napas. "Aku..telah membunuh orang. Merenggut kehidupannya dari dunia. Aku tak ada bedanya dengan sampah. Dan aku adalah semut kecil di tengah dunia yang besar, jika saja kau tak menyelamatkanku waktu itu."

"..menurutku tidak."

"Apa kau tidak mengerti? Aku akan dijual waktu itu, pastinya aku hanya dijadikan budak atau sejenisnya, lalu akan diinjak dan dibuang jika tak dibutuhkan lagi, seperti semut. Tidak ada gunanya aku hidup seperti itu. Lebih baik aku mati." Dia menunduk, memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Memangnya kaupikir dengan mati kau akan terbebas dari semua penderitaan?"

"Tentu! Memangnya apalagi?"

"Tidak. Kau salah."

Mikasa mengangkat kepalanya. Eren tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam yang penuh keberanian. Khas Eren.

"Sekalipun aku tidak menolongmu waktu itu, bukan berarti kau harus memilih mati. Tetaplah hidup, dan berjuanglah. Jika kau tidak berjuang, kau akan mati. Jika kau berjuang, kau akan tetap hidup. Karena hidup tidak dijalani hanya selama kau merasa senang, melainkan hidup adalah suatu kewajiban mutlak. Oleh sebab itu—"

Eren menghentikan kalimatnya ketika mata gadis itu agak berair.

"—jangan memilih mati."

Mungkin hanya disaat begini saja Mikasa bisa meneteskan sedikit air matanya. Eren benar. Dia telah salah menduga selama ini. Pikirannya selalu berkata bahwa lebih baik mati ketika hidupmu tak punya tujuan lagi.

Tapi kenyataannya tidak seperti itu.

Sekalipun dunia ini kejam, sekalipun tujuanmu sudah hanyut terbawa arus dunia, bukan berarti kau harus menyerah dan berniat memutuskan rantai kehidupan yang menghubungkanmu dengan dunia.

Saat dirasanya agak tenang, Mikasa kembali bertanya, "Kalau begitu, menurutmu, kehidupanku ini seperti apa?"

Eren mengetuk jari-jarinya ke meja kayu. "Mungkin jika diumpamakan, kau layaknya setangkai bunga kecil di tengah padang gurun. Bunga yang terus bertahan di tengah kekejaman dunia. Bunga yang akan tumbuh subur di kemudian hari setelah akhirnya hujan turun."

"Dan kau?"

Pemuda itu mengangkat bahu. "Aku hanya setitik air hujan yang selama ini berdiam di awan, dan menunggu saatnya kesempatan untuk turun dan menyuburkanmu tiba."

Mendengar jawaban lancar yang terucap dari mulut pemuda itu, senyum pun mengembang di wajah Mikasa.

.

.

.

_Ya, Eren, kau hanya setitik air, tapi kau mampu membuat bunga kecil sepertiku tumbuh subur._

.

.

.

**FIN**

.

**A/N: satu lagi fic gak jelas dari Zef ._. topiknya agak meleset kesana kemari. Ini ditulis cuma karena Zef pingin pake kata-kata mutiara.. #sok keren.**

**.**

**.**

**Review?**


End file.
